Nightmare before Christmas 2
by TUFF Agent Maria
Summary: Jack Skellington and Sally the rag doll have a kid named Maria and since they had that kid, Sally doesn't have time for Jack anymore
1. A new halloween

Once there was a pumpkin king who stole christmas. this is after that story.

18 years later "Sally?"came the voice in Maria's , their daughter, room. "Yes dear?" came the voice from the kitchen. "Do you know where my pumpkin king outfit is?" Jack had been searching day and night for that outfit since it was a week tell Halloween. "I saw it with Maria." He went to the play room where she was watching a horror movie although she was 11. She was studying the outfit to make herself an outfit for Halloween since she only had the special one sally made out of the fabric that made Jack's regular outfit. She was just about finished making the outfit when jack came in.

"Hi dad" Maria said without looking up. "Maria, you know I need that since Halloween is only a week away.""Well I'm getting ready. You promised you'd take me this year so I decided I might as well get an outfit.""What about the other one you always wear for Halloween?""I want something new." Jack stood there and gave out a loud sigh. "Fine. When will you be done.""About a hour more then I'm finished." Jack gave out another loud sigh and left the room.

He went into the kitchen and sat down. "I think it's you who needs the new outfit" came the reply from Sally as she stirred the pumpkin patch soup mix for dinner. "Well all I have is the black one, My Sandy Claws outfit, and my pumpkin king outfit. Since we had a kid you never had time to help me with a new outfit.""That is true. So you want anything extra in your soup tonight dear?""Like usual, a little extra pumpkin and less sugar..." Jack let out a big sigh again. Sally stopped stirring. "Something wrong dear?""No I'm fine."

"Mom?" Came the sweet but bitter voice in the play room. "I'm cooking Maria..." "Dad?" "Coming." Jack came in to see that Maria had blood on her finger, but of course this is maria we're talking about so she was not crying, but she had blood on her finger and also accidentally stitched the out fit into her finger. I guess this is when Jack had a reason for having this long but tiny fingers. He got her a bandage and got the stitch out some how. No one knows how though.

Jack sat back down at the table with one of those *Somethings wrong* looks. Sally stopped stirring completely and sat down in the chair across from Jack. Jack looked up from the table and looked at Sally. "Your hiding something..." She said in a singly sweet voice. "OK! Fine! Somethings wrong! just don't bother me!" Sally took his hand. "Ok then. If you don't want to." She let go and got back up to stirring. Jack left to his room and thought about the good old days like when he once stole christmas. This thought brought a bit of happiness, but not much.

A few hours later the pumpkin patch soup was done. When Jack got to the table he still looked unhappy. Maria sat down and looked at dad. He again had one of those *somethings wrong* looks. "Dad, is some...""Maria, I already tried asking, but he just wants to be left alone. " Maria looked at him with one of those *something is very wrong with you* looks. She understood right away and took her soup into the play room and left Jack and Sally alone in the kitchen.

Jack ate his soup in silence intell Sally asked what Maria was needing her or Jack for."Oh she had accidentally sewed her outfit to her finger""I was wondering what that big bandage was for" They both went back to silence. He stopped eating and stood up. "I...uh...need to go check on the doctor's assignment. I...I'll be back." All he really wanted was some silence. He walked alone, even without Zero and his pups. He walked very slowly to Doctor Finkelsteins. If he had lied he wouldn't of gone to Doctor Finklestein, but Jack's not a lier.

When he got there, he put on his best smile and tried to act like nothing was wrong so that he wouldn't be asked again. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Igor in less then a minute. "Uh...May I talk to Doctor Finklestein, Igor?""Master it...it is Jack... Jack, the pumpkin king..." Once Doctor Finklestein heard the news, he wheeled over, in his wheelchair, faster then a bullet."Jack my boy, come on in! What do you need today Jack?""I...um...need to check on your Halloween assignment."Jack tried to have his best smile on, but it doesn't look right when he's not happy and Doctor Finklestein noticed that a while ago. Of course Doctor Finklestein knows Jack so he didn't dare to ask. He just left him alone with one of those *I wish I could help* looks.

He took one look and then replied "I...I'd better get going." Jack went through the grave yard like he usually does when he's bored of everything. He got to the holiday trees and looked at the christmas tree door. *Now that was a night to remember* he thought to himself. He had a big grin on after that and went home. When he got home he took one look at Maria and smiled. She was in her new outfit for Halloween. She also hadn't done any damage to his pumpkin king outfit. Last time she made an outfit she ripped his black outfit and it took a week to fix. This brought him lots of joy for that he wouldn't have to wears his pajamas for a week again.

"Feel better now?" Asked Sally as he walked into kitchen. "After a refreshing walk like that, who wouldn't?" Jack repied. "Well good.""Dad?""Yes darling?""Is mom busy?""Honey, are you busy?""No, What does Maria need?""If she's not busy can she come in here please?""Coming." When Sally got in there she asked "Can you help?""With what?""I need some help with the hair bow.""What do you want for the hair bow today?""Pumpkin.""Good choice" Sally sat for about a hour sitting with Maria sewing that nice pumpkin hair bow.

That night, when they went to bed, all was silent while the hours ticked away. Everyone fast asleep in there pajamas except Sally since she only has the rag doll dress. When dawn broke. Nobody was up intell about 9:00 A.M. They got up and started working on Halloween. Maria's friends were having a party for her since she got to go with Jack this Halloween and it was at her house so they had to get it ready.

At the party there was everything you could possibly think of. Cake, presents, pin the tale on the donkey, you name it, they had it. The party didn't go very well though. Pin the tale on the donkey was a disaster since they pinned the tale to Sally. The cake got everywhere. The presents actually didn't make a mess. But the rest of the party was a disaster. It took the whole day to clean it up then it was the Halloween party.

"Why so late?"The mayor asked as they got there. Jack pointed at where Maria would've been, but she was already off with her friends. The party worked out quite well, actually. When the party was over and they were home, they fell into there beds and fell asleep in less then a minute.

The next morning was Wednesday, so of course they were almost there. Halloween was on Friday so they were close to Halloween. Halloween came pretty fast and today was the mayor went to Maria and asked her the same thing he always does. "Don't let the same mistake your dad made happen 18 years ago happen again."

Halloween was pretty successful since Maria was here. It was more successful then last year. This was the best Halloween that Jack had ever had.

THE END

Come back later to see The Nightmare Before Christmas 3.


	2. A new sister

A few months pasted and the special time came along for a new born sister. "Dad when will we be there?" Asked Maria, desperete to see her new born sister. "Soon Maria." Replied Jack back. Maria of course, still 11 and sitting in the front, leaned forward and pressed the play button on the CD player. "Maria please, I'm trying to concentrate.""Oh fine." She reached forward and pressed the eject button and put in a different disc. Of course, this was her dad's favorite music since, of course, it's from when he stole christmas. It started playing and a grin plastered on Jack's face. A few hours later, they were there. Maria grabbed Jack's arm and ran into the hospital almost dragging Jack behind. She ran into the elevater, but this took several minutes so this annoyed her. When she got into the room there was Sally, with her new, well she couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. She stepped quietly into the room. When she got to Sally, Sally whispered in her ear "It's a girl..." Jack came into the room and Sally saw him. "Girl or boy?" He asked. "Girl." The little baby girl slightly opened her eyes. "Aww...""What's her name?""That's where you guys come in.""Can I pick it dad?""OK..." "Marie"

a few years pasted and now Maria was 14 and little Marie was 3. That day was perfect intell dust when everyone was awaken by a loud scream. They all charged into Marie's room and there stood her tiny empty crib. Maria fell to the floor crying and heart broken that her only sister has been taken away. "I know where she is..." Jack grabbed Maria and Sally and charged out the door. Jack, once outside, put Maria down and told her to follow. After getting to the graveyard they stopped for a second. a wind went through the graveyard and it got cold. All of a sudden..."AAAAAAA!" Jack turned around to see that Maria was gone. "Sally you stay here." She did as he said and Jack ran even faster to his destination.

He stopped at Oogie's house and ran in. A distant shout filled the air. "DAD!""No chance now pretty girl..""WAAAAAAH!""You can't eat me! I'm already dead!""Then I'll burn you!MWA HA HA HA!" Jack ran into the room to see his poor girls hanging by the foot about to be burned. "DAD!" Jack looked up to see Maria. "Don't worry Maria!""Why Jack. When did you get here?""Bring my duaghters DOWN!""As you wish" Oogie Boogie hit the switch and both duaghters went screaming down to the fire. Jack jumped past Oogie and flipped the switch. They stopped. "I think we have something here to finish Oogie...""Really Jack. You almost lost the last time. You will today. MWA HA HA!" Oogie exclaimed as he slammed his foot on the button next to them and jumped out of the way. Coming towards jack was a giant saw. When it got there Jack jumped on and saved his duaghters and set them on the window seal. The saw dropped as Jack pulled some big scissors out of his pockets and got back to the ground. He jumped at Oogie and cut him in half. "My bugs!" The voice got squickier and squickier as most of the bugs were burned in the fire.

Jack grabbed his daughters and got to the ground safely. He had saved his precious daughter and thought another one would be great. He told both his kids when they got home the idea. They all went to Doctor Finkelstein and he is right now making the new one.  
> <p>


End file.
